talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Deposed God: Sigrdrifa
The existence that once threatened Land or Erin and fight against God revived. Dye pure white into darkness, return the livings to dust, transform hope into despair. The ghost from the past attacked Aisha again. Event Exclusive Character&Costume Event Exclusive Character Event Exclusive Costume: Valkyrie’s oath of alliance Event Info Event Time Dec. 14th, 2018 After maintenance – 23:59 Dec. 30th, 2018 (UTC-5) Event Info During event time, all contents can be accessed via Banner under Battle and event page. After the event there will be an exchange time for 72 hours. Joining Condition Player level should be at least 12 with Chapter 1 (Easy) completed. Event Detail Deposed God Single Battle Complete Single Story Stage Revive to unlock Deposed God Multiplayer Battle. Pass the stage for the first time can earn Token. Complete Single Challenge Stage - The Thunder Trial to gain the exclusive title of Deposed God-Sigrdrifa: Warrior. Increase ATK and HP of light type characters in the party by 25%. Deposed God Multiplayer Boss Battle Create a Multiplayer Boss Battle and winning can increase God Cognition level by 1. The higher the level, the better the rewards from battle you can get, but the difficulty of the stage will be higher. Click the exchange arrows to select the God Cognition level. Stamina will be consumed when creating single player battle, while Essence will be consumed by 1 when creating multiplayer battle. Essence can be regenerated by 1 per hour. Costumes, items and Divine Tokens can be gained via multiplayer battles. When God Cognition level reaches 80, there is a certain rate that God: Sigrdrifa, exclusive Costume oath of alliance can be gained from multiplayer battles. God Recognition - ∞ appeared After defeating Sigrdrifa with Lv. 200 Deposed God Recognition, there will be a chance to activate God Recognition - ∞. This level has an extremely high difficulty and a high drop rate for costumes and items. After activating this stage, it will maintain if it is not created. Adventurers can use arrows to change the level of the Massive Battle. This stages could also be activated when the Deposed God Recognition level is below Lv. 200 but the chance would be relatively low. After creating God Recognition - ∞, no matter the battle wins or not, it will disappear. Adventurers need to re-challenge God Recognition – Lv.200 and have the chance to activate it again. After the event finishes, this stage cannot be created. Event Rewards Proof of Battle of Battle contains Achievement Quests like God Quest, God Achievement and God Analysis God Quest: Complete daily quests to gain a large quantity of Divine Tokens. God Achievement: Complete achievements to gain Star Gem, Jade, Pact Scroll, Divine Token, Erin’s Heart, Gold Hammer, God’s Wisdom Fruit, Awakening Fruit, God: Sigrdrifa, exclusive Costume oath of alliance and special Title Warrior. God Analysis: Analysis Level reaches certain number can gain: Enhance Material, Fruit of Trial, Divine Essence, Divine Token, Gold Hammer, Costume, God: Sigrdrifa, exclusive Costume oath of alliance, etc.. Restored Vault In Restored Vault, Token can be used to exchange random rewards, which includes God: Sigrdrifa, exclusive Costume oath of alliance, Divine Essence, Gold Hammer, Gold, Jade, Enhance Material, Fruit of Trial, Unshackled Potential Material, etc..